Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates a propeller-type vertical take-off and land aircraft with a torque removal and balancing function.
Discussion of Related Art
The conventional propeller-type aircraft may use a rotor blade or propeller to generate a lift force for landing or take-off thereof. For this, the rotor blade or propeller may rotate in a high speed. This may lead to a torque corresponding to a rotation moment of the blade or propeller. The torque may act as a rotation force of a body of the aircraft, wherein the rotation force is opposite to that of the rotation moment of the blade or propeller.
In order to remove the torque for the propeller-type vertical take-off and land aircraft, a tail rotor or tail blade may be provided at a tail portion of the aircraft.
The tail rotor may be smaller than a main rotor. However, the tail rotor may increase a size of the aircraft and a complexity thereof. Thus, the tail blade may collide with an object to lead to an accident.
In order to overcome this problem, instead of the tail rotor or blade, a torque removal propeller may be provided on a bottom of the aircraft wherein the torque removal propeller may have different sizes from a main propeller above the torque removal propeller. The torque removal propeller may rotate in an opposite direction to the rotation direction of the main propeller. This may be disclosed in KR patent application No. 10-2011-0085541 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,653.
When the torque removal propeller is provided on the bottom of the body of the aircraft, the rotation of the torque removal propeller may generate a further lift force. This may increase an operational complexity of the aircraft.
Further, the rotation of the torque removal propeller may generate a further lift force. This may require a balancing operation between lift forces from the main rotation blade and the torque removal propeller.
When the torque removal propeller is exposed to an ambient air, the torque removal propeller may have an unstable operation due to the unstable air flow. This may lead to an unbalancing of the body.